


The Oak King and the Holly King

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2014 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Drawing, Fanart, Flower Crowns, M/M, Seasons, Solstice, Summer Pornathon 2014, fertility gods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As one ascends, so the other must wane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Oak King and the Holly King

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this legend](http://www.mysticfamiliar.com/library/witchcraft/holly_and_oak_king.htm).  
> Thanks to Mizu and Emmy for their help on this <3
> 
> If anyone's interested in the WIP shots, follow the link below to my LJ :)

 

**[LJ entry with some progress WIP shots](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/52483.html) |  [Tumblr](http://albymangroves.tumblr.com/post/98622008193/this-is-the-only-sfw-part-of-my-week-6-pornathon)**

 


End file.
